Baby-sitters Club
This article is about the club. For the original book series, see: The Baby-Sitters Club. The Baby-Sitters Club is a child care service around which The Baby-Sitters Club book series centers around. The club was founded by Kristy Thomas, who was appointed President after seeing how difficult it was for her mother to find a sitter for her little brother David Michael. The club originally consisted of Kristy, Claudia Kishi (Vice President), Mary Anne Spier (Secretary), and Stacey McGill (Treasurer). Dawn Schafer (Alternate Officer) joined in book #4, Mallory Pike (Junior Officer), and Jessi Ramsey (Junior Officer) both joined in book #14. Abby Stevenson (alternate officer) joined later in book #89 after Dawn moved back to California permanently. Logan Bruno and Shannon Kilbourne joined the club as associate members early on in the series as well. The club meets in Claudia's bedroom every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 5:30-6:00 because Claudia has her own phone line. Claudia provides snacks for the meeting from her secret stash and makes sure that there are non-sugary options for Stacey and Dawn. As treasurer, Stacey collects dues every Monday and reports on the financial status of the club. The money is used to pay Charlie to drive Kristy and Abby to and from meetings, add supplies to Kid Kits, buy snacks for Claudia, and splurge on the occasional pizza party. Mary-Anne records all jobs and other appointments in the record book. She has never made a scheduling mistake. At the meetings, members write in and read the club Notebook. As the club became more and more involved in solving mysteries, they also started keeping a Mystery Notebook. Kristy is very punctual about starting meetings on time and will give you the Look if you are late. Kristy often sits on Claudia's director's chair during meetings. She often is the one to come up with ideas to promote the club, entertain and attract clients. The club advertises via newspaper ads, flyers, and word of mouth. In order to get a hold of the BSC during its regular meeting hours, clients call Claudia's private phone number at KL5- 3231. Officers *'President: Kristy Thomas' The president's job is to run the club, call it to order and adjourn it. *'Vice-President: Claudia Kishi' The VP's job is to donate her room, her private phone line, and food. *'Secretary: Mary Anne Spier' The secretary writes down jobs, conflicts, and client information. She is primarily in charge of the club record book. *'Treasurers: Stacey McGill, Dawn Schafer and Abby Stevenson' The treasurer handles the money, pays Charlie, gives money for Kid-Kits, and collects dues. *'Alternate Officers: Dawn Schafer, Abby Stevenson, and Shannon Kilbourne' The alternate officer takes over a job if someone can't come to a meeting. *'Junior Officers: Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey' The junior officers take daytime jobs so that the older members can take night jobs. *'Associate Members: Logan Bruno and Shannon Kilbourne' The associates take jobs that none of the other members can take. Category:Baby-sitting clubs